Rainbow Quartz
Rainbow Quartz is the alleged name of the fusion between Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz) and Pearl. She made her first and only appearance so far in the episode "We Need to Talk". Appearance Rainbow Quartz has multi-colored voluminous hair which appears to be a mix of Pearl and Rose's hair. It is long, large, and wavy like Rose's, while each tuft ends in a distinctive point like Pearl's. While her palette is unknown due to the tinted lighting present in her only appearance, in concept art her palette depicts her having a lavender complexion with blonde or pink hair. She possesses only a single pair of arms, and is slender and curvaceous with a tall stature, standing a few inches taller than Opal. Rainbow Quartz possesses two pairs of eyes; the top pair of eyes are larger and more rounded and colored a pale indigo, whereas the bottom pair are thinner and more shapely with black pupils. Her nose is shapely and pointed like Pearl's nose, but short with discernible nostrils like Rose's. She also has defined lips that are similar to Rose's, although Rainbow Quartz's lips lack the sheen of Rose's. Rainbow Quartz wears a sleeveless, skin-tight pinkish-peach strapless leotard with violet high-leggings. There is a stylized, downward pointing, arrowhead-shaped cut-out on the stomach area of the leotard where Rose's gemstone is. She also wears a loose, sheer, translucent long-sleeved, bright and pastel blue blouse with thin lime-green outlines over her upper body. Her outfit includes no footwear, but instead has long, magenta legwarmers that cover half of her lower legs and feet. History http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Quartz?action=edit&section=2 "We Need to Talk" Rainbow after being formed. Rainbow first appeared while Rose, Garnet, Amethyst and Greg were filming a music video for his song "What Can I Do (For You)". During Greg's guitar solo, Pearl walks up to Rose and convinces her to fuse. After fusing and meeting Greg, Rainbow performed a couple of dance moves for the music video, all while Greg watches in amazement and disbelief. Rainbow's defusion. Moments before defusing, Rainbow gave Greg a malicious look, most likely coming from Pearl, followed by her performing one last move before defusing back into Rose and Pearl. When the video ends, Rose introduces Rainbow Quartz to Greg, as well as the idea of fusion, as Pearl had suggested creating her to give something extra to the video. "Mr. Greg" While Rainbow Quartz did not physically appear, she was indirectly mentioned by Pearl as she was singing "It's Over Isn't It". Personality Little is known about Rainbow Quartz's traits or personality, since she made an appearance only once, but she's hinted to be melancholic and idealistic at the same time. From Pearl's perspective, she existed at the time only to show Gregthat she and Rose have a better relationship, and needs to understand that for her, he's just a common and odd human. However, from Rose's perspective, she seems to be more charmed and impressed by him. It is unknown and yet not canon what kind of persona she has, but this is a speculation. Abilities http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Quartz?action=edit&section=6 Rainbow Quartz is assumed to possess standard Gem abilities and traits. Being a fusion of Pearl and Rose Quartz, it could be assumed that she is very powerful, since she is a Diamond fusion. She is very agile and graceful, as she can stand on the tips of her toes and execute acrobatics. Her weapon is yet to be seen, as she was only formed by Rose and Pearl for Greg Universe's music video. Given as Rose Quartz no longer exists, it is unknown if Rainbow Quartz will ever be seen again, although it is assumed that if Steven were to fuse with Pearl, they would become Rainbow Quartz, although they would look immensely different. Trivia * Rainbow Quartz is the only Fusion Gem in the series who has not said a word since her debut. * Rainbow Quartz has yet to summon her weapon. * Her appearance bears a striking resemblance to the character Danse from the TV cartoon series, Jem and the Holograms. * Her outfit closely resembles an 80s-90s dancing/workout outfit. * Her skin, hair, and gemstones' colors are unknown due to the tinted lighting during her only screentime. * She was the first fusion on-screen to de-fuse of her own will. Other fusions have been damaged, broken, or have fallen out of sync. * Her formation was the first time Greg saw Gems fusing. * Rainbow Quartz is the first fusion revealed to involve Rose Quartz. * She is also the first fusion involving Pearl that does not have her dominant nose trait - rather, it is upturned and slightly pointy. * Her eyes seem to be expressing the different emotion of each of her parts towards Greg, a loving look from Rose's eyes and a cocky/boastful look from Pearl's. * Rebecca Sugar states that if Pearl fused with Steven "Rainbow Quartz 2.0" would be different from the original.[1] * With the revelation in "A Single Pale Rose" that Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond, Rainbow Quartz also confirms Diamonds can fuse with other Gems. ** Rainbow Quartz is also the second Diamond fusion shown in the series. The first one is Stevonnie and the third is Smoky Quartz. Category:Fusion Gems Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Network